


Спор

by Angorka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka
Summary: Когда один джедай теряет самообладание, это необычно. Когда из себя выходят двое, это квантовый шаг вперёд.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Argument](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854715) by [ausmac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac). 



Не помню, чтобы я когда-нибудь в жизни так злился. Все уроки, мантры контроля и упражнения ничего не значили. Я мчался домой, и казалось, будто я выпускаю из носа струйки пара. Я был очень раздражён.  
Мне хотелось распахнуть дверь ногой, но сенсоры уловили моё приближение, и дверь сама открылась передо мной, лишив меня возможности хоть немного стравить пар. Поэтому я удовлетворился тем, что сбросил сапоги и швырнул их через всю комнату.   
Тут дверь вновь открылась, и я ощутил, как вошла причина моего раздражения.   
\- Оби-Ван!  
Я развернулся, сбрасывая плащ на пол.  
\- Да, учитель!   
Он тоже был зол. Я ещё никогда не говорил с ним таким тоном, и сейчас вдруг увидел, как в его глазах вспыхнули искры, брови сошлись на переносице, а рот сжался в гневную и неодобрительную нитку.   
\- Умерь тон, падаван. Наглость недопустима.  
Я подскочил на месте.   
\- А грубость допустима? Бестактность приемлема? Я должен стоять, терпеть унижение и молчать?!   
Будь здесь Йода, он бы наверняка побил нас обоих посохом за гнев, который излучали мы оба. Но мне было уже всё равно. Я хотел врезать учителю, как никогда раньше. От унижения с людьми такое бывает.   
\- Ты научишься сдерживать себя, как подобает цивилизованному человеку. Научишься вести себя, как взрослый. И больше не посмеешь позорить меня перед людьми!  
\- Да пошёл ты! – зарычал я.   
\- Что ты сказал? – прищурился он.   
Я повторил, и он шагнул ко мне, широко раскрыв глаза и покраснев от гнева.  
\- Ты ведёшь себя, как мальчишка. Возможно, тебя и нужно наказать, как мальчишку.   
Проблема джедаев в том, что когда срываешься, то уже всерьёз. Часть меня, крошечная разумная часть, спрашивала, какого хатта мы так разозлились из-за какой-то ерунды. Но словно что-то вело нас обоих, толкало через барьеры, раскрывая правду в этом первобытном порыве эмоций. Я занёс руку, чтобы ударить его, но он схватил меня с яростью, удвоенной Силой, и буквально впечатал меня спиной в стену.   
Удар был таким сильным, что у меня перехватило дыхание. Я с треском врезался в стену затылком и вскрикнул от внезапной острой боли. Его тело прижалось к моему, подавляя так, как никогда прежде, укрощая меня превосходящим ростом, размерами и умением владеть Силой. Одной рукой он прижал мою голову, впиваясь глазами.  
\- Извинись, - едва слышно прошипел он.   
Я сопротивлялся, пытался пнуть его, но он наступил на мою босую ногу сапогом, прижимая до тех пор, пока я вновь не заорал от боли. Я пытался ударить учителя, но его грудь казалась железной пластиной. Второй рукой он захватил мои запястья и прижал их к стене над головой.   
\- Я сказал, извинись. Сейчас же.   
Я был так зол! Он ещё никогда не применял ко мне силу так жёстко, никогда не причинял мне боль. В любой другой ситуации я был бы возмущён и обижен, но к тому моменту уже слишком глубоко впал в ярость. То, что для меня он был дороже жизни, только ухудшало ситуацию. Хотя он крепко сжал мне челюсть, чтобы наконец прекратить поток ругательств, я взвыл от яростного гнева и отчаяния. Из уголка моего глаза скатилась слеза; я проклял себя и проклял его.  
Он вдруг замер, и я понял, что он вглядывается в моё лицо, следит за влажной дорожкой на щеке и заглядывает мне в глаза, хотя я настолько потерял контроль, что едва мог сосредоточиться. Затем он наклонился, медленно и осторожно, и поцеловал меня в щеку, туда, где застыла слеза. Тёплые губы коснулись прохладной влажной кожи.  
Я словно попал под парализующий заряд. Мгновенное, болезненное возбуждение. А когда он это ощутил, унижение стало полным. Могла ли жизнь быть хуже?  
\- Отпусти меня, - мой голос дрожал на грани истерики. - Пожалуйста. Я прошу прощения. Прости меня, ладно? Только отпусти меня.  
Он отпустил мои запястья, но не отошёл. Я вдруг ощутил тепло его тела, заметил покрасневшее лицо, быстрое, мощное биение сердца. И, о чудо из чудес! Я понял, что в этот момент его наполняла не ярость, не раздражение, не гнев или его обычная вспыльчивость. А желание. Чисто физическая потребность.  
Время остановилось. Знаю, я перестал дышать, сосредоточившись на его лице, заметил расширенные зрачки и понял, что он дрожит. Пытается обуздать реакцию тела, вернуть контроль над собой.   
Некоторые возможности слишком трудно не заметить. Я ещё точно не знал, чего хотел, но явно желал большего. Я подался вперёд и прижался к нему, потираясь горячей и болезненной выпуклостью в паху, заставил встать шире, цепляясь одной ногой за его бедро выше колена в качестве рычага. Он зашипел и схватил меня за плечи, словно желая оттолкнуть меня, но вместо этого я оказался в его объятиях.  
Плохая идея, это была очень плохая идея. Он наклонился, и я снова взвизгнул, поскольку он впился зубами мне в шею и прикусил. Укус не был нежным.   
\- Тебе не стоило злить меня, Оби-Ван, - хрипло сказал он, зализывая место укуса.   
Злились… Точно, мы злились. Из-за чего-то… совсем не связанного с ладонью, которая спустилась по моей спине, смяла ягодицу и прижала к нему ещё теснее, стиснула ещё сильнее, а потом вернулась, чтобы забраться под одежду, обхватить бедро. Прекрасные, крупные руки скользили по моей горячей коже, забираясь между ягодицами, поглаживая...  
Гнев, желание, страх, - всё сплелось вместе, воспламенившись от его прикосновений. Я хотел его. В детстве я любил его невинной любовью. Став мужчиной, я страстно желал его. Я хотел, чтобы он вошёл в меня и окружил своей силой, так, как может только любовник-джедай.   
Вдвойне опьяняло то, что он тоже хотел меня. Его губы прокладывали влажную дорожку поцелуев от ключицы вверх по шее, бородка покалывала мне щеку, оставляя след из покрасневшей кожи. Одной рукой он продолжал гладить мои ягодицы, а второй поддерживал затылок – я невольно запрокинул голову так, словно шея стала резиновой. Он не давал мне упасть, и с изумлённым восхищением я ощутил, как его рот коснулся моего, губы раскрылись, прижимаясь, и тогда я впервые попробовал его на вкус. Знаю, когда его язык проскользнул в мой рот, я стонал, ныл, или издавал какие-то другие, не менее жалкие звуки. Я явно не был способен на нечто более связное.   
Его руки скользнули ниже, он обхватил меня за ягодицы и поднял. Повернувшись с необычайной грацией, он унёс меня из кабинета в свою спальню.   
Сейчас было самое время вернуть происходящему хоть какой-то здравый смысл. Я подумал об этом, когда он бросил меня на кровать. Я легко мог бы сбежать, пока он расстёгивал и стаскивал сапоги, снимал одежду и развязывал шнурок, которым были перехвачены волосы. Но вместо этого я не сделал ничего, только смотрел, как, снимая один предмет одежды за другим, он превращается в незнакомого мне человека. Квай-Гон Джинн, степенный и спокойный мастер-джедай, исчез. Остался кто-то другой, нечто совершенно иное.   
Он был прекрасен, я это понял ещё упорядоченной частью сознания. Не так, как бывают прекрасными женщины, а чисто мужской красотой. Мощная, широкая грудь с каштановой шёрсткой, усеянной серебром, плоский живот, и всё остальное удивительно пропорционально. И я не мог отвести глаз от этого «остального». Его телосложение было крупным. Очень… крупным…   
Я ещё обдумывал этот аспект его тела, когда он склонился, снял с меня ремень и пояс, отбросил их и принялся стягивать с меня штаны. Кажется, я предпринял робкую попытку объясниться с ним, спросил нечто вроде: «А стоит ли нам это делать, учитель?» Или как минимум, попытался задать этот вопрос, но все разумные мысли растворились в облаке розовой дымки, когда он наклонился и взял в рот мой член.  
Вскрикнул ли я? Не могу вспомнить. Остались лишь чувственные воспоминания; как его волосы прикасались к моему животу, как руки ласкали мою грудь, поглаживая соски, живот, бёдра, ягодицы, восхищённо изучая моё тело. И рот. Годы опыта не прошли даром, мой учитель. Он был мастером, а его ласки – безумно приятными. Жаркими. Язык, губы, прикосновение зубов. От этого влажного жара моя эрекция стала ещё сильнее, я наполнял его рот, толкался в горло, и он вёл меня к пику, прекрасно меня зная и предчувствуя каждое движение через нашу связь.   
Он отстранился и я вздрогнул, когда холодный воздух коснулся пульсирующего члена. Помогая себе Силой, он перевернул меня на живот, склонился, и вот его язык уже вылизывал меня.   
Я не знал, что делать. Вскинуть бёдра. Опустить их. Двигаться из стороны в сторону. Вскочить и с воплями выбежать из комнаты. Лежать спокойно, пока его язык прокладывает дорожку от яичек между моими… И вдруг нечто другое… Палец, скользкий от моего семени, оказался внутри меня, плавно двигаясь и поглаживая. От такого глубокого проникновения я напрягся, но он нежно меня успокоил. Спустя несколько мгновений он приподнялся; его горячее дыхание обдало мне спину.   
\- Я перестану, если хочешь. Только скажи.   
Я уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать: «Ладно, всё, прекрати», но его палец вдруг вошел глубже и коснулся точки, от которой сияющие стрелы удовольствия взлетели по позвоночнику и вонзились в мозг. Хитро, очень хитро. Предложить побег и ослепить наслаждением. Он слишком много знал о сексе, о том, как свести несчастного, перевозбуждённого падавана с ума…   
Разумеется, я не попросил его остановиться. Я уткнулся лицом в одеяло и предался ощущениям, пока эти сильные руки растягивали меня. К первому пальцу добавился второй, и давление дошло до грани боли. Но он не спешил, медленно разрабатывая мышцы, пока я смог без труда принимать в себя оба пальца. Он раздвигал их, постепенно растягивая мышцы, массируя ягодицы и поясницу, пока я не привык к ощущению. И тогда он вытащил пальцы, перевернул меня, и я заглянул в его лицо, изучая знакомые черты, в которых осталось лишь мимолётное сходство с человеком, которого я знал полжизни.  
Незаданный вопрос повис в воздухе, и я прикусил губу, испуганный и возбуждённый. Я мог лишь кивнуть, и говорил ему «да» всей дрожью тела в его руках. Он поднял мои ноги и показал, что нужно подхватить их под коленями, чтобы я оставался для него открытым. Он склонился ко мне с прерывистым вздохом, и я ощутил первое давящее прикосновение головки его члена.   
Он вошёл в меня медленно, так медленно, останавливаясь каждый раз, когда я морщился, глядя мне в глаза. Он крепко держал меня, пока моё тело не приняло его полностью. Он двинулся назад, чуть изменив угол, затем снова резко толкнулся в меня. Головка его члена снова задела ту самую точку, и я выгнулся, двигаясь навстречу ему, и ощущая, как у меня снова встаёт.   
Наше соитие не было совершенно безболезненным, но за все важные вещи в жизни так или иначе приходится платить. Этот первый раз, первое обладание мной, было откровением, жизненным опытом, который начался в гневе, продолжился страстью и завершился любовью. Ради этого, и ради наслаждения, которое я подарил ему взамен, я вынес бы не только эту, но и куда более сильную боль.   
В этом удивительном действе секса и любви мы двигались вместе, забыв о гневе и здравом смысле; важно было только соитие. Мы не говорили, как минимум не вслух, хотя конечно, мысленно я наверняка кричал довольно громко, когда моё тело приблизилось к тотальному самоуничтожению. Я ещё никогда не испытывал такого мощного оргазма, ни разу не выгибался так сильно, что едва не сломал позвоночник, никогда не кончал с таким упругим членом внутри себя, сжимая его мышцами, заставляя тоже кончить. Он излился внутри меня, наполнил меня семенем и рухнул сверху; и вот мы уже лежали вместе, как единый зверь, - горячий, потный, и абсолютно сытый зверь.   
Когда моё сердце забилось медленней, дыхание пришло в норму, а разум прояснился, я понял, что он лежит поперёк кровати, головой на моём животе, прихватив одной рукой за косичку, словно это помешало бы ему сползти. Я погладил густую, непослушную гриву - всегда хотел это сделать, и ощутил его вздох на своей коже.  
\- Слушай, насчёт того спора… - заговорил я, а он в ответ искренне рассмеялся.   
\- Какого спора?  
\- Вот именно. «Какого спора».   
Его рука вновь шевельнулась, рассеянно поглаживая моё бедро с явным и конкретным намерением, и я подумал, что нам стоило бы пересмотреть отношение к спорам. Они бывают весьма продуктивными...


End file.
